


Fina Does A Clothing Swap

by Faervel_Nightstalker13



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Clothing swap, Drabble, Fina regrets nothing, Gen, Humor, Lasswell is highly embarrassed, Rain is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faervel_Nightstalker13/pseuds/Faervel_Nightstalker13
Summary: In which Fina swaps everyone's clothes and Lasswell is very embarrassed about whose clothes she put on him. Rain is simply amused.





	Fina Does A Clothing Swap

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something for Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. I apologize if anyone is OOC. This is more a drabble than anything else though, so that's why it's short.
> 
> This is set before they get to Dirnado. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Brave Exvius nor any of the characters of that game. Those all belong to Square Enix.

"Fina! Give me my clothes back!" It left Lasswell's throat as a near shriek, cheeks red with embarrassment. He pulled at the skirt she had, somehow, put on him. Using magic or perhaps sneaky thief skills they had no idea she possessed, the white mage had gone and switched their clothes. Currently she wore Rain's, Rain wore his, and he...he was wearing Fina's. She even didn't look the least bit guilty about it either. In fact, she looked rather _pleased_ about it.

"But you look nice," she protested, twirling a lock of blonde hair. "Besides, I don't want to."

"You do look good in those clothes," Rain said, leaning against the nearest tree, looking very amused. Lasswell's face grew even redder.

"They don't even fit!" he protested, tugging once more at the skirt. "And I can't fight wearing _this_! Do you honestly expect me to fight in _this_ outfit?"

"Maaybe," Fina said, shrugging. " _I_ fight in it." And she said it as though such a statement would make the young man change his mind. In which case, it failed miserably.

"You use a bow! I use a sword. I can't use it effectively if the clothes I wear are tight to the point that I can't even swing!" Then he added, "Besides, it doesn't cover much."

"You're no fun, Lasswell," Rain said. The dark-haired man shot him a look that made the blonde-haired man glad that looks couldn't actually kill. If they did, he'd be dead already. Several times over.

"Fine," Fina huffed after the young man turned his glare on her. "Party-pooper." She gave him a look that let him know she was not happy with him ruining her fun. 

Afterwards, when everyone had their proper clothes, Lasswell stated, "Let's _never_ bring this up again."

"Aw, but why? That was the most—" Rain was cut off with a slap to the face and his longtime friend huffed and walked away, blushing furiously.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, first time writing something for this game. so I apologize if it wasn't that good. Constructive criticism is always welcome since it would help my writing improve.
> 
> Fun Fact: This was inspired by two pictures I saw on pixiv.


End file.
